


Taken My Spot

by Loveyaoi2222



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyaoi2222/pseuds/Loveyaoi2222
Summary: Someone’s has taken Sheldon’s spot and he wants it back.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Taken My Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic about The Big Bang Theory. So I’m not sure if I wrote the characters personalities right. So if you can give me any advice on how to improve please tell me.

Sheldon was sitting on the couch watching as Penny and Leonard made pancakes. Even though it was Monday.

‘We should be eating oatmeal not pancakes.’ Sheldon thought with a frown.

When he woke up to see them making pancakes he tried to argue with them about how they should be having oatmeal but Leonard said he wanted pancakes and wouldn’t give into Sheldon. So Sheldon just gave up and just made oatmeal for himself.

‘This is all Penny’s fault. If she hadn’t given Leondard the stupid idea about pancakes we would all be eating oatmeal.’ Sheldon thought.

Sheldon watched as Penny and Leondard having so much fun making pancakes. Watching as they laughed as they occasionally threw a little batter on each other, and talking with big smiles on their faces.

The more Sheldon watched the more his heart started to feel strange, ‘Am I starting to develop a heart problem?!’ Sheldon thought as he started to panic.

“Leonard! Leondard! Leondard!”

Leondard looked over at Sheldon, “What Sheldon?’ He said with a sigh.

“You need to take me to the hospital!”

“What? Why?”

“My heart feels weird! There must be something wrong! Quickly take me to the hospital!”

Leondard sighed, “Sheldon there is nothing wrong with you. You’re fine, you don’t need to go to the hospital.”

“Yes I do!!”

Leondard was starting to get visibly annoyed, "Sheldon, you’re completely fine. There is nothing wrong with you. I’m not taking you to the hospital.”

“No! Take me to the hospital, there is something wrong with my heart.”

Penny walked over to Sheldon and sat next to him. She gently rubbed his back, “Sheldon, sweetie I’m sure there is nothing wrong with you.”

“But my heart.”

“I’m sure it's nothing, so just calm down. Ok?”

“But bu-”

“How about this, watch some Star Trek and if your heart still feels weird after I’ll take you to the hospital. Ok?”

“Fine.” Sheldon said reluctantly.

“Great!” Penny put on Star Trek. After she put it on she walked back over to Leondard and continued to make pancakes with him.

Even though Star Trek was on he was paying any attention at all, all he could focus on was how close Leonard and Penny were.

They were shoulder to shoulder. Whispering to each other.

“Thank you for calming Sheldon down. I would never be able to be so patient with Sheldon like you are.”

“Haha, no problem.”

“How do you do it? You were so calm with him, I’d probably start arguing because he’ll make me snap. God sometimes I can’t with Sheldon. He can be so exhausting. So thank you.”

Even though they were whispering Sheldon could still tell what they were saying.

Sheldon knew that he could be quite difficult sometimes. And that sometimes he drove Leondard crazy.

But everytime he heard Leonard say those things out loud, Sheldon couldn’t understand why it made him feel so weird. It made him feel sad. He didn’t mean to be so difficult and didn’t want to be such a big problem for Leonard but he couldn’t help it.

Sheldon looked away from the two and just looked down. Sadness filled his eyes.

But the two didn’t notice and just continued with their fun.

Time Skip

The entire gang was together. Everyone was having a good time eating and talking.

Except for one.  
‘Once again everything has gone wrong and it's all Penny’s fault. We’re supposed to have chinese but noooooooooo, Penny wanted tacos. If Penny hadn’t opened her mouth we would be having chinese. And why did Leonard even agree, he knows we have chinese on Fridays!’

Sheldon has noticed since Penny started hanging out with them Leondard changed.

Leonard breaking so many rules of the Roommate Agreement, not following the schedules they created. And all for Penny.

Penny didn’t want to order tacos, she wanted to make them. So Leondard bought everything they needed to make tacos.

And just like a few days ago Penny and Leonard were having fun creating their own tacos.

Sheldon has also noticed lately Leonard had been so much happier since Penny came into their lives. He smiles more, he laughs more.

Sheldon never seen Leonard so happy. ‘I hate it! What’s so amazing about Penny?! Why is Leonard changing so much!? He knows I don’t like change! What's so great about Penny to make him act this way?’

Sheldon hated the way Penny made Leonard so happy. He hated the way Leonard did so much to make Penny happy. He hated all the attention Leonard gave Penny so much attention. He hated all of it.

‘Leonard should be doing whatever it takes to make me happy! Not Penny. I should be the one getting all of Leondard’s attentions! Not Penny! I should be the one making Leonard happy! Not Penny…… because that's how it's always been.” Sheldon thought as he grew visibly more upset.

To the point Amy noticed, “Sheldon, why are you so upset?”

Sheldon finally realized why it upset him so much to see the two together.

“Penny is in my spot.”

“Sheldon you’re sitting in your spot, how could she be it in?” Amy said.

“She’s in my spot and I have to take it back.” Sheldon said.

Amy gave up on trying to understand what Sheldon meant, sometimes it's just best to give up with Sheldon.

Time Skip

Sheldon was getting ready to have Rock Band Night with Leonard. When Leonard walked out seeming to ready to go out.

“What are you doing?” Sheldone asked.

Leonard seemed a little nervous, "Ummm, well you see, uhhh I’m going out with Penny.”

Sheldon could feel himself get mad, “But we’re supposed to have Rock Band Night!”

“I know but I promised her.”

“I don’t care! Cancel those plans. It's Rock Band Night.”

“No Sheldon. I’m going out with Penny.”

“No!! We’re having Rock Band Night!”

Leonard started visibly getting mad, “Sheldon I can’t cancel my plans just because you say so!”

“Sheldon I can’t plan my whole life around you!!!”

“But you can plan it around Penny!!” Sheldon yelled.

Hearing Sheldon yell shocked Leonard, “W-what?”

“Ever since Penny came into your life all you’ve done is make your life revolve around her! Canceling plans to go out with her, breaking our Roommate Agreement rules for her. Changing my perfectly created schedule just to make her happy!!!!! What's so great about her to make you this way!?”

“Sheldon please calm down.” Leonard said with some worry.

Sheldon tackled Leonard to the ground. Sheldon sat on top of Leonard's crouch.

He gripped at Leonard’s shirt.

Leonard was completely shocked, too shocked to react.

“No! She’s in my spot! I’m supposed to be in my spot, not her!!!”

Leonard finally snapped out of it, “Sheldon you need to calm down and get off of me.”

“No! Penny took my spot and I need to take it back.”

“What are you even talking about? What spot?”

“Penny is taking you away from me! She's taken my spot! I have to take it back!”

Leonard finally understood what was going on with Sheldon these past few weeks.

“Sheldon are you jealous of Penny?”

“Jealous?”

“Isn’t that why Penny has made you upset? You’re jealous that we’re so close.”

Sheldon finally realized why he always felt so sad when he saw the two together.

“Yes that's what these feelings are, but why am I jealous?”

Leonard sighed as he looked up at Sheldon. He gently laid his hands on Sheldon’s thighs.

“Sheldon are you in love with me?” Leonard asked.

Sheldon finally understood what all these feelings were, “I love you Leonard. I don’t want anyone taking my spot.”

Leonard sat up, placing Sheldon on his lap.

Lenoard gently placed his hand on Sheldon’s face and smiled up at him, “No one can ever take your spot, Sheldon.”

“But what about Penny, you’ve gotten so close to her.” Sheldon said with a frown.

“I’ve gotten close to Penny because I’ve been needing advice about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, I’ve been wanting help on how to tell you how I feel. I love you Sheldon, but I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“You love me?”

“So much, I don’t know why but I do. I love you.” Leonard said as he kissed Sheldon.  
Sheldon grew stiff but he soon relaxed, and kissed back.

The kiss was soft and warm. They loved the way their lips felt against each other.

When they separated, Sheldon whispered, “I got my spot back.”

“Haha, no you ever took it from you.”


End file.
